Where The Heros Lie
by xMissEmilyx
Summary: While on a case Sam and Callen, may have fallen in love. But can they help her deal with her problems before it kills her? Sam/OFC/Callen. Drugs use, rape, abuse. some slash


A/n: no clue, just writing. bored dont yell at me for mistakes. just let me know about them. i hope you review :)

* * *

Untitled NCIS: LA

It was way too early in the morning. They had worked late last night and probably didn't get enough sleep. As soon a Callen walked in He made b-line straight for the coffee machine. Callen was finally working on the reports that Hetty, had pushed him into finishing. He stretched back and looked over to Sam who was half sleep in his chair with a bit of drool going down his chin. Callen swiftly grabbed a blank piece of paper and waded it up, then threw it at Sam. Which it had hit him dead in the face. Sam sputtered and jerked up . Callen smirked but quickly hid it. Sam looked over a G and gave the man a hard stare then a slight smirk. Quietly plotting revenge.

Soon Eric came down the steps,Whistling for them.

They quickly made their way up to OSP.

"Okay Sergent Samuel Graystone was found dead in his house. Cause of death seems like it is the 2 gun shot wounds to the abdomen and chest. Body is at the base more but I kept CSI away from the crime scene so you guys can check out the scene. The MP's are guarding his place. " His military id was up on the screen as well as his military file, and driving record.

" So what do we know about Graystone?" asked Sam.

" Well, as far as I can tell, he was an exemplary solider. Age 32. Joined the marines at 18. He did a tour in Desert Storm, as well as 2 tours in Iraq, He was now on leave. He was going to re-deployed in month. But I did a little more digging , He was known to get into a few fights around the base. Which prevented his promotion to Staff Sergent. And he has a sealed juvenile record." Eric informed them.

"Un-seal it." Hetty spoke surprising everyone to her presence.

"On it."

Eric tapped away on his keyboard, for a few seconds unsealing the juvenile record. Then he opened up on the screen.

"He got arrested for setting a fire to his middle school in eighth grade. It was a small fire no one was hurt. Minor damages. Only served 2 months at juvie and 6 months probation. He was with two older kids, David Smith, and Angel Ruiz, but they weren't charged with anything. They were 15 and 16 at the time. And he was arrested again a year later for stalking and attempted sexual assault. Same deal, arrested with both David and Angel. But all charges were dropped. Also, Smith and Ruiz seemed to have enlisted with Graystone. They now served underneath The Sergent.

"Callen, Sam; Go see what you can find out at the Sergent's home." Hetty said. " Kensi and Deeks, you go and interview Smith and Ruiz."

The team then left to carry out their assignments.

* * *

When Sam and Callen arrived at the Sergent's home the MP's were standing outside guarding the place. He had a small green and gray house that had very good upkeep. They showed the MP's their badges and were let inside the house. They house was very neat and clean. Sam immediately noticed an empty vase that was broke on the floor in the dining room.

While callen made his way to the kitchen, everything was pretty clean. He opened the fridge. There was an open case of beer, some sandwich meats and a case of water bottles. Not a lot of vegetable and mostly tv dinners. But the he looked on the small bottom self and saw all the way in the back were some girly wine coolers, a few yogurt,some store-bought pre-package salads, and some fruit.

Callen realized that the Sergent probably had a girlfriend or another woman who stayed here a lot or lived with him. But there were no mentions in his record nor was there any sort of bills with anyone elses name on it. He immediately picked up his phone and called Eric.

"Sup, G?"

"Eric, Does Greystone have any girlfriends or a sister or something?"

Eric taps away at his keyboard. " Nope. There are no records of any girlfriends and no living relatives."

"Okay thanks."

Callen informed Sam of his findings. Sam was searching some drawers in the living room. He didn't find anything interesting, a few over due bills. Sam had his doubts that it was the credit company that killed him. _**(lol i made a joke)**_

They moved on to the first bedroom which is being used as an office. It was where the body was found. There was a large blood stain where the body was found. The coroners had moved it but no one else had touched the house.

Callen looked around the office. There wasnt a lot paper work on the desk except some bills. The drawers had your average office supplies in it. He looked under the desk and saw two shell casings. He grabbed an evidence bag from his pocket and grabbed a pen and picked up the casings with the pen. He placed them into the evidence bag and sealed it.

Sam was looking through a file cabinet. The first drawer had some receipts and some old marine paperwork. The second drawer had some tax papers and some old bank statements. As he looked at the bank statements, He noticed a statement from some bank in Switzerland. There was about 30,000$ in that account. He looked into the bottom drawer which had Graystone's passport and a brown envelope with about 5,000$ in it. He opened the passport, Graystone had some recent trips to Mexico, Switzerland, and Florida.

Underneath it was a large black metal lockbox. It had an electronic keypad. It was lock. Sam decided he would open it back at OSP.

"Looks like he was stashing away some money. Think he could be do something illegal to make some extra cash and his partners or maybe a rival could have killed him?" Sam asked.

"It could be anything, I havent seen any evidence of criminal behavior."

They moved on to the Sergent's bed room. The bed was messy, like someone had just woken up and left the bed like that. There was a roll of duck tape on the night stand.

Sam picked up the duck tape,"Guess this guy was into some kinky shit."

G just smirked.

Sam opened the drawer on the night stand and looked inside. There were two bottles of a clear liquid. The label said it was Diazepam. Sam knew that it was a sedative. There were a couple of needles in the drawer.

They went thru his dresser and couldn't find anything. A pair of shiny metal handcuffs, but that was all. G got down and looked under the bed, There was a gun all the way in the back like it had slid back there.

"Found a gun."

"Is it the murder weapon?"asked Sam.

"It could be." G grabbed the gun with his gloves on and placed it into an evidence bag.

They both heard a small noise coming from the closet. They both quickly pulled out their guns and had it aimed on the closet.

Sam nodded to Callen. Callen slowly headed to the closet and quickly opened the closet with their gun pointed and ready. The closet was empty.

They pushed the clothes aside, and saw a small door with a lock on it. The lock was undone and it was very slightly ajar.

They slowly pulled the small door open.

* * *

A/N: Well your just going to have to stick around to see whats in that closet. :) And to see the interview with Smith and Ruiz.


End file.
